MLP: Next Generation Stories
by ZapWBolt
Summary: This is just a random collection of stories about the children of the Mane Six. All of the foals were created by me, and so were a few of the stallions some of the Mane Six ponies where paired with. The first couple chapters are just kind of introducing each character from their point of view, but they are short chapters.


Aura Shine

Being a princess. Some of you may see it as a gift, but to me, it's just a drag. I'm expected to act like an adult pony, and I'm only in middle school. Sometimes… sometimes I wish I was just a regular old pony who did regular old pony things. But I'm not regular, and I never will be.

My name is Aura Shine. I'm the daughter of the Princess of Friendship herself, Twilight Sparkle. My dad is the unicorn prince, Comet Tail. Both of my parents are awesome and all, but like I said before, they expect a lot from me. They want me to do well, I understand that, but sometimes it just feels like I can't get a break from them telling me how to act or what to do.

A lot of ponies think princesses get to go to some fancy tutor or whatever, but my parents wanted me to go to a regular school. My mom, being the Princess of Friendship, wants me to be around other fillies colts my age. School is one of the best parts of my days though. I get to relax, and act like a normal pony for a little bit. All of the other foals in school were surprised when I first showed up, but we've been classmates for years now.

In school, my best friend is Flitterbug. She's the best. Her mom, is my mom's good friend, Fluttershy, and her dad is Big Macintosh, who works at Sweet Apple Acres. Flitter is a pegasus, and she's way different then both her parents, who are pretty shy. My friend is always racing around, doing loops and dives. I try to keep up, but I can barely see her in front of me!

A few other friends I have are all the foals of my mom's friends. There's Red Pippin, the daughter of Applejack, and Autumn Gold, who is Flitterbug brother. Then there's Chocolate Chip, Cream Pie and Sprinkles, who are the kids of Pinkie Pie. Then Azulle, son of Rarity, and Wild Blue…

Wild Blue is the son of Rainbow Dash and Skybound. He's… He's just so awesome. He's got a rainbow mane and tail that creates a blaze behind him when he flies. He's so fast, he can even keep up with Flitter! Both of them are usually racing, trying to beat each other. I oversee these races, and every single time they tie! Sometimes Blue lets me fly with him, but he doesn't go fast. I'm kinda what you would call a 'weak flyer' but it doesn't seem to bother him.

Right now, actually, I'm sitting in my classroom. We're learning about the History of Equestria, but I've started to doze off. My mom has lectured me on this stuff a billion times, and I am just about done with it.

"See class, unicorns, pegasi and earth ponies were not always friends. They used to be in work relationship. Can someone tell me what that means?" The teacher explains, looking around the class at all of the students. "Miss Aura Shine?"

"Huh?" My brain snaps into focus. The teacher had just called on me. I needed to think back, what did he just say? Oh that's right. Work relationship. "Well, a work relationship is when somepony does one thing for somepony else, and that pony will give back something in return. Like an earth pony makes grain for a pegasus, who in turn waters their crops with rain."

"Good Aura." The teacher smiles, and continues on with his lecture. I begin to drift off again.

I turn my head. Flitter is sitting next to me, her eyes glazed over in boredom. On the other side is Blue, who doesn't seem too interested either. But at least he's attempting to take notes. I sigh, and stare ahead at the front of the class.

Finally, after what seemed like years, the bell rings and it's time to go home. I grab my saddlebag and sling it over my shoulder. I walk out of the door with Flitter. We don't say anything; our brains still asleep from that last class.

My dad is waiting for me outside. He smiles when he sees me. I drag myself over to him. My bag feels like it grows increasingly heavier with every step I take.

"I'll take that for you Aura." My dad ruffles my mane and lifts the bag off my back. I sigh with relief. "How was school?"

"Good." I reply, walking beside Dad on the path that led away from the school. "We learned about the History of Equestria in last class."

"That's cool." My dad says.

"Not really…" I groan. "Mom had already taught me all this stuff, plus extra!"

Dad chuckles. "That's the Princess of Friendship for you."

I smile a little. Yes, Mom was definitely very a little crazy when it came to work like that. I look up at the blue sky. A little ways away, I can see two rainbow streaks shooting up towards the fluffy, white clouds. It was just another day in Ponyville for everyone.

* * *

 **Hey guys- Don't worry! The chapters will be longer after I intoduce all of the foals. I also need to say- my account has A LOT of unfinished stories. I want to re write some of them, to clean up my account. I just want to launch a few more ideas and get them done before i start re writing and other stuff. So yes, if you liked this chapter, there will be more soon!**


End file.
